


Stay With Me

by AAVasconcelo



Category: Whiskey Cavalier (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-11 06:17:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18424602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AAVasconcelo/pseuds/AAVasconcelo
Summary: “Frankie, please, stay with me! Stay with me!”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, I'm back. 
> 
> Another fic is coming to your way! I hope you all enjoy it, especially you JWeic. Thanks for sending me your prompt " Will and Frankie are awaiting evac, and Will is trying to keep an injured Frankie alive." :)
> 
> For those who have sent me prompts too, I promise I'm working on them, and I'll try to upload as soon as I finish them. In the mean time hope you enjoy this one as well.
> 
> As always, feel free to comment, give me suggestions, scream about anything you want and, basically, talk haha.
> 
> Kudos are always appreciated. 
> 
> And I must say that my heart isn't prepared for tonight's ep and I decided to upload this fic before the show so I'll have my ideas not influenced by the episode. (But be sure I'll definitely write something about the new ep pretty soon! ;) )
> 
> Love you guys. Have an amazing night! xoxoxo - Ana

“Frankie, please, stay with me! Stay with me!”  
_____

An annoying hiss was piercing through Will’s ears and making all the place start to spin and double. He reached for his gun instinctively before remember he had lost it during the fight, moments ago. His other hand was searching for Frankie, a vain attempt to grab her arm and maintain her close. 

They had been set up. What was supposed to be a retriever of deadly explosives turned out into a massive fight with the Germany mafia called Sprengstoff. They were the ones behind the sale and contraband. Frankie and Will went to that fancy hotel alone and ended up fighting ten guys with little protection to work with. It summed up to the loss of their guns, a cut in Will’s ribs caused by a dodged bullet and a deep cut on Frankie’s thigh, gift of Gustaf, the head of the crime organization. 

Will made sure to shoot him a few times.

They formed a pretty good team, he and Frankie, and Will couldn’t stop wondering about what was holding him back from making a move. He and Emma were no longer dating, and there was no other woman he had eyes for, which was the main reason why he had ended his relationship with the MI6 agent.

One of his hands was around Frankie’s waist, trying to give her support and ease her weight over the injured leg. Through the coms, Susan assured the extraction team was on their way there, and they should stay put, prepared to leave as soon as the help arrived. 

It was over. Frankie and Will had won. 

Will gazed at his partner’s face that, although it was a little pale because of the blood loss, was adorned by a victory smile and proud eyes. They were a good team. Will couldn’t and wouldn’t deny it.

Frankie smiled at him, and he responded the same way. 

They may have killed ten guys, had been injured but somehow, their feelings were masking the apparent pain, replacing it with a funny sensation at the bottom of their stomachs and an urge to kiss each other that they were repressing with every fiber of their bodies.

But it was still daylight. Maybe, later that day, things could take a turn. 

It would finally be the day Will would gather the guts to do the right thing? 

He had to man up and follow what his heart was telling him. Enough with lame excuses, enough with ignoring Susan’s words. He was tired of lying to himself and, having Frankie by his side at that moment just proved that.

What was the worst that could happen?

Well…

I guess you shouldn’t scream victory before the end of the battle. 

The mafia was clever enough not to leave any loose ends.

They had set a bomb no one saw coming — even the best agents the government had. 

Will managed to embrace Frankie’s body before the bomb was off, but its power was bigger than he imagined. It threw them opposite sides.

When he managed to open his eyes the room they were before was invaded by concert dust and fragments of bricks, windows and whatever had been dragged with it. Somehow their hotel room didn’t collapse, but the debris had pilled up in the exits, and Will and Frankie were trapped in there. 

He reached for her arm but didn’t find it. Rapidly he scanned the trashed place, looking for Frankie. Will put himself on his feet, and his head screamed with the rapid movement, but he didn’t have time to worry about himself. He felt blood soaking his sweater, probably from the previous cut, but he didn’t mind. 

He had to find Frankie. 

Will started to dig in the pilled bricks until he found his partner pressed against what was left from the bed. She had gained new cuts on her forehead, and Will feared for what the impact may have added to that list. 

“Frankie! Oh my God. Frankie!”

She opened her eyes, and Will felt a little relief pass through his body. She was trapped under some bricks and probably had a concussion. 

“Hey, Franks. I’m gonna get you out of here. Hold on!”

He heard her grunt and roll her eyes at him. At least her humor wasn’t affected.

Fast as he could, Will removed the obstacles and cleared her body from all the trash. 

“Frankie, I’m gonna pull you, and it'll probably hurt, but I need you to help me, okay?”

She nodded her head, trying to look confident and brave but Will could see the fear on her eyes. It was the same look she had when she got shot back in France. That image crossed his head for an instant and a panic as he had never felt before grew on his heart. 

France couldn’t repeat. 

He wouldn’t let her die.

She couldn’t. 

He shook the memory away and focused on helping his partner right away. Her face was fast losing its color; she was probably bleeding somewhere he couldn’t see and, if he didn’t move quickly, France would defiantly repeat. 

“Okay, on my count Franks. One, two…”

Before getting in the three Will pulled her. A small scream escaped her mouth, and that hurt him more than any bruises he had on his body. He dragged her to a “cleaner” space and got down to support her head on his knees. 

Her face had spots of dried and fresh blood, dripping from one of the cuts in her head. Frankie was struggling to maintain her eyes open. Will caressed her cheeks and, by touching her skin, felt its high temperature. She probably had an infection. 

“Hey, hey. Frankie. Keep your eyes open. Look at me. I need you to stay awake, okay?”

She stared at him, and he took that as her agreement. 

Will tried to reach the team using his coms, only to find it useless. They were gone with the explosion. His only hope was that the extraction team would be there soon. He looked at the door and windows, all covered, and knew it would be a waste of time trying to dig through them.

He focused his attention back at Frankie. He had to examine her, see what the source of the infection was and what he could do until they were rescued. 

“Okay Frankie, I’m gonna put your head on the floor and see what damage this explosion caused on you.”

Gently he put her head down and crawled to be by her side. He felt her hand grab his arm, making him look back. She was panicking, just like when she got shot. Her fear was at the edge, and Frankie was fighting her tiredness in order to keep herself vigilant. 

“Hey. What’s wrong?”

He grabbed her hand in his and was sure she was in pretty bad shape when non-acid or sarcastic comments came from her, neither she pulled her hand away. 

Frankie cleared her throat, trying to stead her body from the shivers that were beginning. She might be burning hot in fever, but she felt like someone had dropped her in Russia at winter time, in her bikinis. 

“Will…Just leave. I’m not gonna make it. Try to scape here before this place crumbles down.”

“No way Frankie. I’m not leaving you. The team is coming for us.”

“It’s better if you just go. I don’t want to…”

“Frankie, look into my eyes. I’m not gonna leave, okay? Never. I’m gonna bandage your wounds, and we’ll wait for the extraction together.”

Frankie wanted to fight back, but she was getting weaker at each minute and knew it was a waste of time trying to convince Will when he had his mind made up about something. He was so stubborn sometimes; it pissed her off. 

He smiled at her, more to cover his panic, and started to search for bruises. With careful hands, he began by taking off her vest. Gladly he found a piece of glass he used as a knife to cut his way through. 

Her blouse was soaked in blood, and he figured it was there he should start. It was hard to tell apart which was her blood, which wasn’t. 

If they were in a different position, things could get pretty awkward between them, but that was a life and death situation, and every movement he was doing was with the most respect he could. He glanced back at her to consult her about his next steps and found a weak smile in return — her concession.

Frankie would never doubt about Will’s intentions and his respect over her. 

She trusted him.

Will cut her blouse off leaving her only on her bra, scanning her abdomen. She probably had broken ribs as the purple marks forming on her side were affirming. He pressed it lightly to see the tenacity, hoping to find it firm under his hands, signing there was no internal bleeding. At his touch, Frankie moaned in pain and Will felt his heart being stabbed. 

Her stomach had a superficial cut and her arm a deeper one, from where the blood was running out. Fast, he glanced at the scar he had given her. It ended up healing pretty nicely and the mark left there was smaller than an inch, still a reminder of what could have happened to her, and what would happen right now if he didn’t move fast.

Will cut a piece of her shirt, trying to get the drier part, and made a bandage for her arm. Gladly it worked, and the bleeding stopped. 

Then he moved to the lower part of her body, where he guessed the big problem was. 

Again, as respectful as he could, Will started to cut off her pants. He found another superficial cut but what concerned him was the deep one on her tight. 

All the fighting, added to the explosion, had brought too much dirt to the wound that was bright red, with blood still dripping off it and starting to get swollen on the edges. Will turned back to check on her. Frankie was traveling on and out of conscientious, but when he put his hand on her cut, she fully woke and couldn’t contain a scream the pain had caused. 

“I’m sorry.”

He was feeling a mixture of things he couldn’t describe but shame, worry and pain were on the top three. He wished to had been more careful, capable of protecting her better. His nerves were on edge at each cry of pain coming from Frankie’s mouth, and his own body was aching because of the cuts he had gained, because of his head screaming, and because of the fact that he wasn’t capable to end or transferee Frankie's pain to himself.

But she required his full attention at that moment, and he wasn’t allowed to lose focus. 

Will put his hand on her forehead to check her temperature. It was getting higher. 

He looked at the opposite side of the room and was relieved to see that the bathroom hadn’t been so damaged as the rest of the room. Will stood up and went to check it, hoping to find water there, even a single drop would be appreciated. He kicked the pieces of the mirror, shattered on the floor by the impact of the bomb and checked the toilet, the bathroom surface, and cabinets' loose pieces. All were firmly standing.

With an expectation he hadn’t had since the Yankees' finals, Will turned on the tap of the shower. As a choir of angels water started to run. Cold, but water. Exactly what he needed. He figured it wouldn’t last much, so he had to be fast.

He returned to where Frankie was to find her more lucid. Stopping the bleeding on her arm had helped. She was still very pale, sweating and shivering at the same time. Will pushed a few strands of her hair away from her face and looked straight into her eyes.

“Frankie. The shower is working. We need to put you under it so we can lower your fever, okay?”

“Will… I can’t move. I don’t want to.”

All the toughness Frankie always bragged about having melted, and she felt like a little girl trying to avoid eating her greens. Will gave her a shy smile, trying to demonstrate his comprehension.

“Hey, it’s for your best. I promise you. I’ll pick you up, and it will hurt, but I’ll be with you the entire time.”

“Do you promise?”

“With my life.”

Frankie agreed. Will took off his vest, realizing he hadn’t noticed it until that moment. Then, he took off his sweater to get out the shirt underneath it. It was cleaner and would be needed. He put his sweater back on and lowered to pick Frankie up. He pulled out the remains of her ripped clothes, leaving Frankie in her underwear. He gently passed his arms under her back and knees, making sure to adjust her the best and more comfortable way possible.

“Are you ready?”

“Huhum” 

“One, two…”

He picked her up. His arms were screaming under the sudden weight, but he didn’t care. Immediately Frankie yelled, and with the rest of strength she had, tightened her hands around his neck. 

“I know it hurts, but I promise it will end soon.”

Tears of pain were streaming down her cheeks, and Will was giving everything of himself to not crumble at her suffering. He marched to the bathroom and entered the shower with her. Balancing her weight, Will managed to open the tap to allow the water to wash them. He sat on the ground, still holding her body. 

Frankie trembled under the cold liquid, trying to escape unsuccessfully. Will gently hold her and started to wash out some of the blood stuck on her skin. Puddles of red water began to form, and the smell of iron filled the air. Still, when Will wet her hair, a light scent of coconuts came up. The scent he could distinguish from miles away, that whenever hit his nose would make him immediately remember her. 

He stayed there, holding her until there wasn’t any water left. Fortunately, he could clean her enough to check again on the bruises and sanitize the cuts. 

Frankie could only glare at him, sometimes close her eyes under the rage of pain coming, and was too weak to say anything. But she didn’t have to. Will could read her better than any other person, and gratitude was painted all over her face. 

His guilt increased. Frankie shouldn’t be grateful for what he was doing. She should be mad at him for what he wasn’t capable of doing before — protecting her. 

Will brushed her hair with his fingers and saw her expression ease a little bit. Through that whole situation, at least he learned how much she appreciates when people caress her hair. 

“Frankie, we gotta go back to the room okay? I’m gonna lift you again.”

This time she didn’t complain at all. 

Trying to mimic his previous moves Will picked her up. He was soaking wet, dripping water all over the place but didn’t care. All his attention, all he cared about was Frankie. 

Carefully he supported her in one of his arms while reaching for his shirt. He knew how embarrassed she would feel if the team found her in her underwear. He knew he would if in her position. Putting his partner on the ground, Will passed the shirt over her head and arms. That thing was two times her size and fit her nicely as a gown. 

He set her head on his lap again and started brushing his thumbs gently on her small cuts, trying to evaluate if they would leave a scar or not. He concluded it wouldn’t but, even if it did, she still would be the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. 

Frankie felt his touch, gentle, and gave in to it. 

Her skin felt colder than before but the cut was still infected, and her face still pales as a paper sheet. 

The team was taking too long. She needed a hospital right away. 

They remained in silence for an instant, just hearing the bricks outside starting to give in, crumbling under each other’s weight. 

They didn’t have much time. 

Will was supposed to be as bad as Frankie. His cut was still bleeding, and he was sure that one of his ribs was broken, but all the rush and adrenaline were making him feel more awake and alert than any drug could. It masked the pain.

His mind started to race, thought after thought, panic rising. What if… What if the team didn’t find them? What if that was their final moment? What if Frankie never knew how he honestly felt?

It was her touch that got him out of his dark train of wonderings.

He looked at her, studying her face. 

“Will…” - She took a breath to regain strength - “I’m so sorry.”

His browns furred. Why was she apologizing?

“What? Frankie, no. I’m the one that should be apologizing. I…”

She touched his arm again, and he understood it was her subtle way to ask him to shut up.

“I’m sorry I wasn’t honest with you. I… What we have… What I called connection before… It was more than that. I love you, Will. Since Paris, since we first met. And I denied it, I tried to push it away, and I know this isn’t the right moment but… I couldn’t die without you knowing it.”

Anger started to boil in Will’s heart. From all the moments, that was the one she picked? It wasn’t fair. Gosh, he hated her. She was a selfish, stubborn woman. 

But a glance at her face dismantled his arguments.

His thoughts were a lie.

Frankie was perfect, in all her ways, in all her flaws, in all her qualities. She was perfect. 

She was everything. 

And he was obstinate enough not to allow her to go without knowing how much he loved her back, what life he wanted to give her. 

“Frankie… Listen to me. I’m not gonna let you die. Do you hear me? You’re stuck with me! You can say sorry or whatever when we get out of here.”

Wil knew he had hurt her by not telling he loved her back, but he didn’t want her to think that his words were only said because of their situation. He wanted Frankie to see it was real, deep, relentless, head over heels, marriage kind of love. 

Will planted a soft kiss on her forehead, preventing her from saying anythig. 

The clock was ticking, no sign of the team.

Would they die there? 

Under that pile of bricks, who would know they were still alive? 

He heard Frankie’s breath start to slow and her body give in.

No, no, no.

She wasn’t going to die like this.

He wouldn’t let her.

As the total despair hit him, Will started to scream for help. Maybe someone would hear them. 

At each scream, he would glance at Frankie and increase volume at his voice. He wouldn’t let her die like this.

He couldn’t lose her.

Will couldn’t live without her. 

“Help us! Please!” 

Tears started to stream, hitting his mouth with the taste of salt. 

“HELP!”  
Was that their end?

At distance, almost inaudible, a voice came.

“Will?”

“Help! We’re stuck in here!” 

“WILL!”

The voice started to get louder and closer. 

“IN HERE! HELP US!”

“WILL!”

It was from Susan. 

Will felt joy explode in his chest. They would make it. They would get out of there.

“WILL!”

“SUSAN! WE ARE STUCK!”

“WE’RE COMING!”

Will heard the sound of the drill cutting through the layers of concrete. He held tight to Frankie; her life was hanging by a thread.

“Hey, Frankie, stay with me! The team is here. Frankie, please, stay with me! Stay with me!”

The next thing he saw was flashlights coming their way. The firefighters arrived through carrying a stretcher.

“Sir, we’re New York First Responders. Can you tell us your name?”

Will was confused and stunned with the sudden bright light.

“It’s Will. Will Chase.”

“Very good.”

They approached to take a look at Frankie, laid down in his arms. Instinctively Will hold her tighter, trying to maintain her close. They wouldn’t separate them. He wouldn’t let her go.

“Sir, we brought help, and an ambulance is waiting outside. Let's go before all this crumbles apart.”

Will stared at him, still holding Frankie in his arms.

“I need her. Don’t take her away from me.”

He was in total shock. 

The firefighter shook his shoulder bringing him back to reality. 

“We have to go.”

Will came back to his senses and put himself back on his feet while the paramedics put Frankie on the stretcher.

They walked out to a crowded street. Multiple police cars were parked, along with reporters vans, press, curious people, ambulances. 

At a distance he saw Susan, trying to break through the people, and in any other situation he would run to her, but not that day. 

He followed the rescuers to the ambulance. His slow pace made him a bit behind, but eventually, he got there. 

The paramedic responsible for their ride to the hospital looked at him with uncertain eyes.

“Are you Will?”

“Yes.”

“Good. Because she can’t stop asking for you.”

“Frankie!”

He jumped in without hesitation and sat beside her. 

“Hey. I’m here Franks. Everything will be okay. I’m not gonna leave you. I promise.” 

Frankie held his hand and allowed herself to sink in her tiredness.

The man observed the pair with curious eyes. 

“I’m sorry but, what’s her name sir? And, how are you two related? I can’t let you accompany her if you’re not a family member.”

Will responded without thinking twice.

“Her name is Francesca Chase, and I’m her husband.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm so sorry for posting this just now! I know I've promised to do it sooner, but I had some college-related issues that I had to resolve so, again, I'm sorry.
> 
> But here it is the second chap. Hope you all enjoy! Please let me know what you thought about the end and the story in general! I love your comments! 
> 
> As always, kudos are appreciated but you, reading it, more!
> 
> Feel free to send suggestions, prompts (i promise I'll work on them, it may take a while, but I will), critics, scream about the last epsode. Literally anything! 
> 
> Love you guys and thanks for the support I've always received from you! Also, thank you again for the prompts; they incite my curiosity. Thanks for trusting your ideas to me. I hope I'm doing justice to them.
> 
> Well, you all have a lovely day and, since I took so long to update, I'll be probably posting another fic between today and tomorrow to compensate ;)
> 
> Love you all!! xoxoxo - Ana

On the way to the hospital, all Will could focus was on Frankie.

The paramedics started to poke her body with needles, blood bags, iodine, analyzing her entirely. She was so tired and so weak that she remained still, passed out on the stretcher. 

Will observed them cut out the shirt he had put on her. His shirt. A piece of him with her, so she knew he was there the entire time. It hurt seeing it be thrown away.

He wanted to remain to hold her hand, but the space inside the ambulance was tight, and the professionals needed to be around her all the time. They tried to examine him, but Will didn’t allow. Frankie should receive all the attention. 

The paramedic asked him a series of question of which Will didn’t know all the answers but managed to inform them the best he could. 

It was only a 10-minute ride to the nearest hospital, but it felt like an eternity to him. When they arrived, a team was already waiting for them. Doctors in blue scrubs, with masks and gloves, touching Frankie’s body, trying to evaluate the damage. 

Will jumped out of the ambulance and followed the crew, eyes glued on his partner. He didn’t notice his team waiting in the emergency room. His focus was on Frankie and only on her. Forcing his injured body to cooperate, Will was pushing himself the harder he could, but at a point, the doctors prevented his entrance. 

RESTRICTED AREA. 

DOCTORS ONLY.

Will felt the panic in his heart; they were taking her away. She couldn’t go. He had to protect her; it was his job. 

He tried to break through, but nurses held him back. 

His tired body was giving in, finally succumbing at his injuries, tiredness, stress. He slowly hit the ground, and the last thing he saw was Susan and Jai coming in his direction, and then all became black.

____

A very bright light was what woke up Will. The white room seemed to intensify the glow, and it hurt his eyes. He blinked a few time to shake off the blur and adjust his vision. 

Susan was sat on the waiting chair, with a cup of coffee on her hands and a magazine she clearly wasn’t reading. Her usual well-dressed self had her hair in a messed ponytail and clothes from two days before. The dark circles under her eyes indicated that she hadn’t got that much sleep. 

Will coughed, dragging Susan’s attention immediately to him.

“Oh my God. Will, you are awake!”

She fast put herself up an ran to her friend, embracing him in a tight hug. Maybe a too tight one because he grumbled when his friend’s weight hit his bruises.

“Oh, I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay.”

Susan smiled at him, with small tears on her eyes. She was relieved, to say the least. Will coughed again, and she got him a glass of water that he drank in little sips. He was a mess. 

“How long I was out?”

“Probably twelve hours. The doctors said you’re fine but will need to stay here for more two days for observation.”

“And the injuries?”

“One broken rib and he stitched your cut. No concussions.”

Will smiled, and for a moment all the incident was erased from his memory until … Frankie! His heartbeat started to increase causing the heart monitor to go crazy.

“Where’s Frankie Sus? Where is she?”

“Hey, hey. Calm down, honey. She’s fine. The doctors are taking excellent care of her.”

“But, how is she? Who is with her? I’ve to go there!”

“William Chase, if you get out of this bed I’ll kill you!”

Her voice was so severe and firm that Will decided to not go against it.

“Frankie had a concussion and lost a lot of blood. The doctors made transfusions, and her CT scan showed a minor fracture in her skull. She’ll need to stay here for two weeks. She’s also in antibiotics to combat her infection, but she’s responding well to the treatment. The doctor hopes to see her awake in the next hour. Jai is with her, so you don’t have to worry.”

Will sank on the bed, exhaling in frustration and anger. He wanted to be with her. He had to.

“It’s all my fault! I should have protected her better.”

“Hey, Will, it’s not your fault. You didn’t know about the bomb; no one did.”

“But if I had…”

“You did all you could Will. Frankie is alive because of you. You guys stayed trapped there for six hours. If wasn’t for you she wouldn’t make it. Will, you saved Frankie!”

Will gave his friend a weak smile but couldn’t shake the feeling he had failed at her.

“Sus, I’ve to see her. Please!”

“Look, I’m gonna talk to your doctor and see if you can go there okay?”

“Please!”

“I’ll try.”

“Thank you!”

Susan smiled at him, and he saw the weight on her shoulders lighten. He was so grateful for her that words couldn’t describe. She was the best; the hole team was. They were his family. He couldn’t be happier for that.

“Hey, Susan! Thank you!”

“Sure!”

She hugged him, more carefully this time, and left the room to go after his doctor. Will calmed himself and tried to organize his thoughts, his ideas. This time he wouldn’t leave unsaid words. This time nothing was holding him back.

____

Susan returned a little later with his doctor. The tall man, in his 60's with a hair as white as his coat, evaluated him and seeing he was doing fine allowed Will to see his wife. 

Wife.

Will’s eyebrows furred at the word and for a second he forgot what he had done but the memory fast returned, and his cheeks became a little pinker than usual. 

Susan glanced at him and waited until the doctor was out to confront her friend.

“Wife hun?”

“It was the only way they would let me accompany her.”

“Okay, if you say so…”

“I’m serious Susan. But, how they didn’t …”

“Jai. He figured you would do that and brought your fake IDs with him. Now Frankie Trowbridge is Frankie Chase, three years married and defiantly using your health insurance.”

Susan grinned at him, and Will ignored the teasing. Still, the sound of the doctor's voice saying they were married, felt so right in his ears. 

A nurse entered in the room minutes later with a wheelchair and ready to take him to Frankie’s room. He sat on it and Susan accompanied him.

Her room wasn’t far from his, but the expectation made the ride much longer than in fact was. At the door, he could hear Standish and Jai arguing about who was the best at forger documents. Their voice was low, but still, they received dirty looks from the nurse. 

When the men spotted Will, they immediately stopped and came to pat him in the shoulder and greet him.

“Will! I’m glad you’re doing great!”

Jai smiled at him and put his hand on Will’s shoulder, patting it a few times. 

“Man! You scared us, Will. Don’t do that again or I’ll have to put you to do your work in the van.”

Standish punched him lightly on the should, and Will smiled at his childish way. Sincerity was stamped in his friend’s eyes. Standish had worried about him for real. 

Will loved them.

But, even he wanting to talk to them, to ask questions, his eyes were continually laying on the bed a couple of meters ahead. Susan realized his need to be near Frankie more than anything at that moment. 

“Guys, let’s go and let Will have a moment okay?”

The guys nodded and left the room, followed by Susan that blinked at Will and wished him good luck. 

He put himself up and felt his body scream but ignored it. He pulled the waiting chair until it was almost glued on Frankie’s bed and watched her peacefully sleep. She was probably under medication to ease the pain. 

Her forehead was clean now, and he could see the small cuts healing. They were less red and smaller than they appeared. She had an IV on her left arm and covers on her body. Lightly he touched her skin, feeling it cold under his hand. The fever was gone. 

With gentle hands, he caressed her cheek and, then, her hair. Like he had done back when they were trapped, Will passed his fingers through the strands of her brown hair, detangling them. He could tell she was enjoying it when a smile crossed her face. 

With his other hand, he grabbed hers and gave it a light skeeze. He felt Frankie's finger envelop his and she started to flutter her eyes before opening them fully. Green emeralds appeared, and her face became relaxed when she glanced at him. 

Will smiled at her, feeling the worry and pain vanish from his body.

She was alive; she was safe. 

She tried to put herself in a sitting position but failed. Her body wasn’t responding to her commands, and she was too tired to push it harder. Will realized her struggle and lifted her pillow higher, trying to make her more comfortable. 

“Hey, Franks. How are you feeling?”

“Like I survived a bomb explosion.”

He laughed a little, with his hand still on her hair. 

“You scared me, Frankie.”

“I’m okay Will. I’m sorry, but you’ll have to stick with me a little longer.”

“With pleasure.”

He glanced at her, reading her face, absorbing her features as if he would never see them again. Well, it was almost the case. 

“How long I was out?”

“Probably thirteen hours.” 

“Oh. I’ve gotta get out of here soon. I hate hospitals.”

“Sorry partner but it seems like you’ll have to stay here for a while. Concussions, an infection. The doctor said they are gonna observe you for the next two weeks.”

“What? No way I’m gonna stay here.”

“I’ll make sure you’ll, and I’m not gonna leave your side. Not once.”

He squeezed her hand once more and watched her expression change, under a remembrance, to a one he didn’t understand. She went silent, and Will didn’t know how to begin a conversation he had to get out of his chest. 

“Frankie… I’m so sorry.”

She raised her eyebrows in surprise.

“For what?”

“I should have protected you. I … I’m sorry I failed.”

“Hey, Will. Look at me! I’m alive because of you. I know I was zoning out back then, but I remember everything. So, I want to thank you. You saved my life.”

Frankie smiled when she saw his eyes brightened, and she added.

“Again.”

He grinned, and she rolled her eyes. 

“But don’t let it get over your head.”

“So, France?”

“We’ll never talk about France again!”

She laughed, and so did he. 

But there was something else he had to get out of his chest, and he knew Frankie wasn’t prepared for it.

“Franks?”

“Hum.”

“Since you remember everything… I guess you also remember telling me you…”

Her smiled faded, and her cheeks blushed. She tensed as shame got control over her.

“Yes, I do. But I don’t wanna talk about it.”

Will smiled and realized how much he had missed her.

“Well, I was gonna say that… even you being the most stubborn, aggressive and closed person I have ever known and that you can piss me off constantly… I love you too. Always have.”

Frankie was caught out of guard and didn’t know how to react.

“I love you Francesca and, almost losing you made me realize I can’t live in a life where you aren’t in so, please, never do that to me again, okay?”

She smiled at him, an invitation for him to get closer became evident in her eyes. Will leaned in to kiss her forehead but she lifted her head, and he ended up kissing her lips. Her soft, known lips, that tasted like paradise. He broke it a little later and caressed her hair, his eyes glued on hers. 

“So I guess you love me back hun? I knew you couldn’t resist the charm virus.”

Frankie ignored him but couldn’t look away from his eyes. Those mesmerizing and penetrating eyes. 

Their moment was broken by her doctor. He entered greeting them and to began to check how she was responding to the treatment.

“So, Mrs. Chase, you’re doing great. I’ll send a nurse to adjust your meds, and we’ll repeat the exams later today. And you Mr. Chase, I heard you are the impatient type, but you’ve to take good care of yourself so you can take care of your wife.”

The doctor patted him on the shoulder, but Will could only focus on the astonishment written on Frankie’s face. Oh boy, he was in trouble. If he hadn’t died in the explosion, he was defiantly going to die now. 

The doctor checked the IV on Frankie’s arm and Will’s bandage before leaving the two alone. He said that the new meds he had prescribed to his patient would make her feel sleep within a few minutes and went them, advising the couple to take a good rest. Frankie waited for him to close the door before looking back at Will.

“So, your wife?”

“Hey, they wouldn’t let me enter in the ambulance if I wasn’t related to you.”

“But what about…”

“Jai forged our ID’s. Congrats on our third-anniversary babe!”

Frankie wanted to kill him right away, but the love she was feeling was superior to her instincts.

She started to feel sleepy as the doctor said and it was getting harder for her to maintain her eyes open. Will realized it and decided to let her rest. He put himself up, but she stopped him.

“Don’t go.”

“You have to rest Frankie.”

“I know. Just…”

Will grinned at her, and she knew it would cost her later but who cares? She had almost died; she didn’t want to be alone. 

He sat back on the chair and grabbed her hand again, making small circles on her palm. She closed her eyes and allowed herself to sink in her sleep slowly. 

“Will?”

“Yes?”

“When I wake up…”

“Do worry; I’ll be here.”

“Do you promise?”

“With my life!”


End file.
